As the slitting apparatus, for example, a slitting apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is known. The technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is aimed at providing a method for slitting a battery separator while hardly causing defects such as a pore and a rip in a slitting step. In view of this, the technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1 focuses on tension applied to the separator after being slit.